When I Met You
When I Met You is the Stick 10: Even More Swag series finale. Plot Continuing from last episode, all that remains are porch monkeys from alternate universes, who engage in mortal kombat for a while, when suddenly they all disappear. Gaben, MaltruAunt, and Good Maltruant appear, who plead with Evil Maltruant to come back to the light. Evil Maltruant flashes back to his past, where he and Good Maltruant were a single Maltruant who had been hired on as Gaben's protoge. After an encounter with Andrew Wilson, Maltruant split into Good and Evil, and Evil took off to the future to take over. Evil Maltruant obliges with Gaben and merges with Good Maltruant, and together they recreate the universe. Gaben goes to Ben and bids him farewell, as he has nothing left to teach Ben. He gives Ben a new Omnitrix and zaps off. Ben and Co. heads to the Baumannatorium to celebrate, when Max jumps in informing them of an emergy: Ssserpent has snuck into a movie theater without paying! The gang poses all cool as they head out. The end. Major Events *It's over. Characters *Gaben *Good Maltruant *MaltruAunt *Ben Tennyson *Ignacius Baumann *Rook Blonko *Looma Red Wind *Vilgax *Psyphon *Ferrick J. Wyatt *Pan-Pizza *Max Tennyson *Bullfrag 10 *Fred Flintstone 10 *Mad Ben *Zs'Skayr Ben *Garfield 10 *Samurai Ben *Cody 10 *Warrior Looma *Ben 420 *OMC Anime Good Maltruant *OMC Ben *OMC Alf Ben *Momniverse Ben *Navy Seal Ben *Live-Action Ben, Played by Adam DeVine *Live-Action Albedo, Played by Adam Devine *Bad Ben *Girl Ben *OMC Puppy Ben *Cradle To Grave Evil Shocksquatch *Canadian Baumann *Baumann 10 *Samurai Ben *Vilku *The Rathsman *Psyphon The Soul Collector *Alan Nomaly *Race Against Time Ben *Demon Ben *Ben 23 *Momniverse Rook *OMC Ferrick 10 *OS Kevin *OMC Diagon *Straight Vilgax *Straight Psyphon *Dr. Animo 420 *Vilgax 10 *Ben (Attea Married) *Attea Tennyson *OMC Evil Ben *JK Simmons *Bro Rook *Lu 10 *Monstrous Ferrick *Fusion Ben *Reboot Ben *OS Vilgax *30's Cartoon Vilgax *Kevin 10 *Gwen 10 *Gwen 10 Ben *Ben 23 Ultiamte Alien *Rook 23 Ultiamte Alien *Spong *Black Ben *Cuckhold Ben *Elmer Fudd 10 *Bugs Bunny *Shaggy Ben *Scooby Rook *Fred Baumann *Daphne Ferrick *Velma Looma *Scooby Evil Shocksquatch *Habbo Ben *Filburt 10 *Ed 10 *Edd 10 *Eddy 10 *Tall, Dark, and Handsome Ferrick *Gangsta Evil Shocksquatch *OS Ben *Will Smith 10 *Will Smith 10 Carlton Banks *Will Smith 10 Philip Banks *Freeza Vilgax *Goku Ben *AIDS Ben *Upgrade Robotboy *Mrs. Maltruant (flashback) *Dr. Mufflinbum (flashback) *Andrew Wilson (flashback) *Skurd *Jonesy *Buamann *Doug Walker *Albedo *Eon *Steve E. Gordon *Masters of Swag **Edward Norton **James Avery **Philip Seymour Hoffman **Kyle Hebert *Will Harangue Aliens hoo boy *Oracle (OMC Ben) *Wigsilian Org Beast Alien (Navy Seal Ben) *Heatblast (x3) (Live-Action Ben, Played By Adam DeVine, Race Against Time Ben, OS Ben flashback) *Shocksquatch (Live-Action Albedo, Played By Adam DeVine) *The Martian (Bad Ben) *Knightlight (Girl Ben) *Ghostfreak (Girl Ben) *Rath (x2) (Baumann 10, Booker Bitchface flashback) *Big Chill (Alan 10) *ChamAlien (Demon Ben) *Arctiguana (Ben 23) *Water Hazard (OMC Ferrick 10) *Chromastone (Vilgax 10) *Bendickbutt (Attea Married Ben) *LuWrench (Lu 10) *Swampvalve (Fusion Ben) *Frankensquatch (Fusion Ben) *Upgrade (Reboot Ben) *Eaterraspin (Fusion Ben) *Ghostgrade (Fusion Ben) *Humungousaur (x2) (Kevin 10, Habbo Ben) *Diamondhead (x2) (Gwen 10, Elmer Fudd 10) *Upchuck (Cuck Ben) *Shellhead (Filburt 10) *Four Arms (Eddy 10) *Clockwork (Alan 10) *Kickin Hawk (Ed 10) *Grey Matter (Edd 10) *Wildvine (OS Ben) *Fabsorbo (Will Smith 10) *Super Saiyan Ben (Goku Ben) *Whampire (x2) (AIDS Ben, Girl Ben) *Lightvalve (Vilgax 10) *Jury Rigg (Baumann 10) *Stinkfly (x2) (Reboot Ben, AIDS Ben) *Nanomech (Nega Ben) *4D2 (Alan 10) *Benwhiteboard (OMC Ben) *Cannonbolt (OS Ben flashback) *Swampfire (AF Ben flashback) *Ultimate Way Big (UA Ben flashback) *Feedback (OV Ben flashback) *Kamikaze (S10 Ben flashback) *Eatle (flashback) Villains *Evil Maltruant *AF Highbreed (flashback) *Diagon (flashback) *Malware (flashback) *Booker Bitchface (flashback) Comic https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_rYuBy_FKTnTldyRzhVRHE2M2s Trivia *Depending on how you want to look at it, the last alien used in Stick 10 can be Eatle (last seen alien) or Ripjaws (last alien used by Present Ben). *The icon that Ben has open when he encounters Maltruant and Gaben is Flower Head. *This comic, along with the first part, were finished in March 2017. *Uncle Phil and James Avery appearing as two seperate entities with two separate designs was not planned, but it is interesting how different they look! Evolution!! Category:Episodes Category:EMS Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:EMS Season 8 Episodes